With the ceaseless development of electronic technologies and communication technologies, electronic devices such as data card have become one of the tools frequently used by a user who often surfs on the Internet using a notebook computer, and antenna component is an important integral component on the existing electronic communication devices such as data card.
As shown in FIG. 1, it illustrates an electronic device equipped with a plug 5. The electronic device includes: a housing 3, a circuit board 4 arranged inside the housing 3, a plug 5 electrically connected with (via a USB plug in the figure exemplarily) one end of the circuit board 4, an antenna 2 electrically connected with the other end of the circuit board 4 and a protective cap 50 for covering the plug 5. The existing antenna component includes a support 1 and an antenna 2, wherein the antenna 2 is made of a metal material, the support 1 is a plastic piece, one end of the antenna 2 is equipped with a via hole and fixed on the support 1 by a screw or bolt passing through the via hole, and the other end of the antenna 2 is pressed against and thus electrically connected with an antenna contact on the circuit board 4 in the electronic device.
The antenna 2 may input a data signal in a wireless signal format that the antenna receives to the circuit board 4 via the antenna contact. The circuit board 4 may also send a data signal to the antenna 2 via the antenna contact, and then the antenna 2 emits the data signal in a wireless signal mode.
It is inadvisable to change the position of the antenna 2 after being adjusted, otherwise, the receiving effect of the data signal in a wireless signal format will be influenced. Therefore, in order to protect the devices such as the antenna component and the circuit board 4, etc., the housing 3 of the existing electronic devices will completely cover the circuit board 4 and the antenna component, and a protective cap 50 is inserted on the plug 5 of the electronic device, wherein the protective cap 50 and the housing 3 together function to protect the plug 5 of the electronic device and various devices inside the housing 3.
The inventors find, during the implementation of the invention, that there at least exist the following problems in the prior art:
In the existing antenna component as shown in FIG. 1, the antenna 2 is fixed on the support 1 via a screw or bolt, and the structure of the screw or bolt makes the volume of the antenna component large, thereby making the volume of the housing 3 for covering the antenna component and the volume of an electronic device equipped with the antenna component very large.